Light of Darkness, Mirmo de Pon!
by TooYoungToLove
Summary: A black light is coming from Mirmo's mug! What does it mean anyway? Please R&R! Rated T for Death...btw, this is a one-shot!
1. Death

Disclaimer: Do I own Mirmo de Pon? Of course not silly! Haha!

ALRIGHT ANOTHER FIC FROM ME!! This fic has been stored in my head for a long time know and i want to let it out I think this fic is sad... (my 2nd fic)

* * *

It's morning and Kaede has no energy to go to school.

"Kaede! You're gonna be late! Hurry up!" her mother yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" she replied. She hurriedly changed her clothes then walked outside the room. Before she left she saw a a light coming from Mirmo's mug. It's not an ordinary light... this one is colored black.

"Hey Mirmo," she tap him a little bit. "Wake up!"

"I want kumocho I love you kumocho!" Mirmo said as he sleeps.

"I am not a kumocho Mirmo! Wake up already!" Kaede yelled near Mirmo's ear.

"WAaAh!! Kaede! What's the matter! Don't you know that I'm having a very special dream?!"

"Yeah that's nice... a dream about kumocho I guess. That's not important! Look at your mug!"

"Huh?" Mirmo looked at his mug. "What the? What does that black light mean?"

"Kaede! Hurry up! What are you doing up there?!" Keaede's mom shouted.

"I'm coming mom!" she replied. "What do we do about it?"

"Don't worry. I'll just contact my friends to ask about that black light."

"Alright then. See you at school!" Kaede left.

* * *

"Hello Peter!" Mirmo greeted to his bestfriend.

"Oh Mirmo! Long time no see!"

"Yeah, I need to ask you something."

"Hey Peter! Is that Mirmo?" A voice said to Peter.

"Yeah it's him!" suddenly all Mirmo's friends appear in the screen.

"Hey Mirmo! Wanna play butt soccer? I know you want to." Spike said.

"Yeah! Or maybe you don't want to play because you're afraid to lose?" Manbo declared while doing tricks with the soccer ball which end up smashing to his face.

"So uncool." Spike exclaimed.

"Yeah, so uncool." The others said in chorus.

Mirmo sweatdropped while looking at his friends.

"So, are you going to play with us or not... looser?"

"Who are you calling looser? I'll show you! I'll kick all your ass!" Mirmo flared with fighting spirit.

* * *

"At last, school is over. I wonder where Mirmo went? I'm so tired..." Kaede said. She really is tired. This whole day, alll she does is to stop Azumi on interfering Setsu and Haruka's relationship. She is really tired, physically and emotionally.

"Minami-san, you don't look good today. Are you alright?" Koichi asked.

"Yes! I feel really great today! See you tommorow!"

* * *

"You know, if you keep acting like that you might loose the one who is really important to you." Haruka declared and then she left.

This afternoon, as he and Haruka were walking home together she suddendly said that she wants to go to the library. When they got there, he started to read while Haruka was working on her manga. After some time, she declared a break up.

Setsu is home now. Thinking about what Haruka said. _I've hurt them all..._ he thought. He got up his bed and walked to the telephone.

The phone kept on ringing. "I wonder what's no one's answering... Is Minami not home yet?". He put down the phone and decided to go visit her in her house instead.

* * *

"Oh men... I'm SOOO tired today... But at least I defeated you all!" Mirmo laughed. "Hurray for me!"

"Yeah yeah... we know that already!" said Spike.

"By the way Mirmo, aren't you going to ask something?" Peter asked.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. What does it mean if a black light is coming from your mug?"

"Is that it? You really aren't listening to our lessons are you?" Manbo said.

"Yeah. Because uncool guys like you only does." Mirmo replied.

"B-Black light from the mug you said?" Gabin asked and then his face became paler.

"Yeah... do you know what it is?"

"Yes... The black light you saw is called 'Light of Darkness"

"Oh... what about it?"

"You see Mirmo, this light symbolizes that the muglox's partner will be in trouble, i mean BIG TROUBLE!"

Mirmo started to shiver. "W-What kind of trouble?"

"It may be a near death situation or maybe even..."

"E-Even what?"

"Death."

* * *

Mirmo is now back in the human world. _Oh great! Don't do something stupid now Kaede!!_

He found out that Kaede's not home yet so he went outside to look for her. Outside, he saw Setsu.

"What are you doing here Yuuki?" Mirmo asked.

"Is Kaede here?"

"Nope. But I have to find her fast before she die."

"D-Die?"

Mirmo sighed. "Come with me. I'll explain everything while we look for her."

* * *

Kaede went to the supermarket to buy some kumocho for Miirmo. She bought two plastic full.

She was now waiting for the traffic light to turn green.

"Don't play with the ball near the street!" a woman beside her said to her son.

"Yes mom!" the child said.

Suddenly a man passed by and accidentally bumped the child w/c cause the child to let go of the ball. "Oh no! My ball!" The child runs after it.

"Shiro! Come back here!" the mother called but the child is still running after it.

A truck is moving fast in the street. "Be careful everybody! Run away truck!!" A man shouted.

The truck is rushing towards the boy's direction. "Oh no!" Kaede said then put down the kumochos then run to the child direction.

"Get out of the way!" Kaede said. She pushed the boy to the corner. After that all that Kaede saw was beaming light from the truck.

* * *

After Mirmo explained everything they split up to find her. He was near the grocery shop when he noticed that a crowd of people is looking on something.

"What a poor girl." a man who passed by said.

"Yeah, I heard she saved the kid. She doesn't deserve it." the man's friend said.

_Please Kami-sama! Don't let it be her!_ He walked near the crowd and got in the fron of it. He saw a horrible sight...

Blood is everywhere and he saw a kid crying. "Onee-chan! Gomen nasai! Please forgive me!" the kid continues to cry.

There's a police who is talking to someone over the phone. It looks like he is describing the victim.

"Yeah, it's a high school student." He heard the police said.

_Please no!_

"Yellow-golden hair and wearing the uniform of a school near here."

_NO! It can't be her!_ Setsu is getting more and more nervous because the police's description is what Kaede is like.

"By the way, I also found her I.D card, we might as well call her parents. Her name was..."

_Ba-dump..._

"Minami..."

_Kami-sama! Please!_

"Kaede."

* * *

YAY! IT'S FINISHED! WAS IT GOOD?... Please review so 'I'll know if I should keep writing or not... If you hate Kaede being killed just imagine that it wasn't her... okay? And again... please review!

PS. There might be a sequel... just tell me if you like one


	2. Light Of Darkness Sequel

Hey guys! Hope you're still there!

I finally posted the Light Of Darkness sequel entitled, "Back In My Arms Again" and it can be found here in the Mirmo Zibang section.

I hope you enjoy! Oh, and there's an announcement too especially to my fellow Filipinos. :)


End file.
